


Sinking Diamonds

by matosuwa



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Depression, F/M, Gen, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Titanic!AU, big gay boat, makoharu - Freeform, sluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matosuwa/pseuds/matosuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amakata Miho is trying to uncover the secrets that lie in the ruins of Titanic. Nitori Aiichirou is one of the oldest living survivors, and claims that he knows where the Heart of the Ocean is. Nitori tells Miho and her team all about his experiences on the Titanic, and about the love he shared with a poor artist named Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Aboard!

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter! i've had this idea for a while, and I'm excited to finally be writing it! It's not exactly like the movie, don't worry. I've changed a lot of things around, actually, to fit the characters better.

“Miho,” one of the crewmembers murmured from where the brunette was carefully observing the new findings, “Mr. Aiichirou Nitori is here,” 

Amakata’s eyes rose, the light hazel sparkling with excitement. “Send him in! Please!”

She gently set down the crusted piece of parchment paper and wet her lips as she reviewed some notes on Aiichirou. At age one hundred, he was one of the oldest survivors of Titanic. And he also harbored one of the most interesting stories. 

He came from money, obviously. Being a first-class passenger on the Titanic was not cheap. At least, not back in the 1910’s. He was the son of Japan’s embassador to England at the time, and was traveling to America with his mother, fiancé, and close friend so he could attend art school. His large entourage of family members and friends seemed a bit extensive, the more Miho looked into it. But, she had also learned that Nitori was to wed his fiancé upon arriving in America. A wedding that never occurred. He was just seventeen years old at the time of Titanic’s sinking. 

The sound of wheels brought her to attention. An old man with startlingly spry looking turquoise eyes was wheeled in on a plush little wheelchair. He smiled at her, face crinkling in all ways endearing. He was tiny, obviously being slight of frame. She glanced down at the sketched portrait lying beneath clear water that sat on her desk, and automatically knew it was he. His beauty from youth was now well disguised by old age, but still quite evident now that she saw him. She strode across the carpeted floors of the submarine, smile bright.

She offered a hand to him, which he shook with gentle, small hands. He glanced around the room hesitantly, before the girl standing behind him pushed him further inside. He seemed nervous, but in an apprehensive way. 

“Welcome aboard, Aiichirou,” Miho greeted him, pulling out her desk chair and sitting across from him in the cramped space. Other members of her team crowded around the two, obviously eager to listen to him speak. He was quite an important person in the recovery of la cur de la mer.

“Thank you,” He replied, his voice soft and spoken with a gentle, English accent. “Ah, this is my daughter, Chigusa.” The woman from behind him nodded, smiling politely.

“We’re so excited to finally get to talk to you!” Miho started, smiling once more. “I have so much to ask about your experience on Titanic. Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?”

A light flickered in Aiichirou’s striking eyes. He sat up a bit more and craned his neck to glance around the room. “I want to see my picture…”

 

“Oh!” Amakata exclaimed, “Yes, of course!”   
She stood and pulled the thick paper from the water, slipping it onto a plastic tray used for observance. She blushed a bit at how blunt the image was. It was brilliantly sketched, showing a young Aiichirou reclining on a couch naked. Around his neck lay the object of her personal interest- the Heart of the Ocean. 

Lightly, she presented the image to Aiichirou. His eyes widened, filling with emotions that seemed to be a cross of surprise and nostalgia. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, and pressed his fingers against his lips as he remembered the way that Rin had peered up from him from behind the easel. Those deep red eyes…curious, flustered, amazed…

He finally glanced up, and nodded, his face laced with a sad little smile. Miho took the sketch away, and slipped it back inside the rectangular tank of water. She turned back to him, and settled down into the chair, her face set in a now serious tone.

“Do you remember getting this drawn?” She inquired, holding her hands in her lap.

Aiichirou laughed, “Yes, of course. Like it was yesterday…”

“And the necklace… That’s what you’re wearing? The Heart of the Ocean?” She asked, gesturing to her own neck.

“That’s the only thing I was wearing,” Nitori snorted, “It was terribly heavy… Rin suggested I wear it for the picture.” 

Amakata laughed, and glanced over at the framed photograph of the necklace. It was regal in every single way. A deep blue diamond, cut into a heart shape, hanging on a long string of smaller, white diamonds. It would have weighed 112 carats all together, and was worth roughly $20 million now. It had mysteriously gone down with ship, and Aiichirou would’ve been on of the last to see it. 

“So you, Aiichirou, would have been the last person to wear it… Right?” Sasabe, another crewmember, piped up. 

Ai directed his gaze from one of the windows, watching as they submerged down into the icy Atlantic waters. He met Sasabe’s eyes and nodded, “I was the last to have worn it. But I took it off as soon as we finished the drawing.”

Goro nodded, and tilted his head to watch the last dregs of daylight evaporate into the dark ocean around them. They’d be under water for nearly the entire day. 

“Would you care to share your story with us?” Miho asked. “We only know so much… And it’s going to be quite a while before we reach Titanic.”

Nitori closed his eyes, and Miho could see the eyeballs moving back and forth beneath the papery-lids, as if he was trying to recall every little detail about his trip. “It’s been quite a while,” He murmured, opening his eyes once more.

Chigusa patted his shoulder, “You don’t have to remember everything, Dad. Not if you don’t want to.” She urged him, quietly. 

He shot her a small smirk. “Let me finish…. It’s been quite a while, but I still remember everything. Down to those beautiful crystal water glasses…” 

Miho clicked on her tape recorder and leaned in. 

“For such a rich boy… I wasn’t very happy,” Ai told them, and the memories of April 10th came flooding back. 

\-----

He squinted at the bright, midmorning sunlight as he glanced out the window. People were swarming at the dock, and his driver had to honk several times before a path was cleared for them to get through. Rich and poor people a like were all eager to board, all eager see the world’s newest wonder: Titanic. 

He glanced over at Mai, his fiancé, as she finger combed her long, deep brown hair. She was dressed elegantly, like the rest of them, in the newest English fashion. His father had left a lot of money for them after he’d died two years ago, and Aiichirou’s mother, Miyoko, was not yielding in extravagant spending. His deep black silk suit fit like glove, yet still made him feel suffocated. 

“We could have taken a private ship,” Aiichirou remarked, turning his nose up slightly as a hoard of dirty-looking men ran by. They shouted out to one another in thick, burly-accented Russian, hauling burlap sacks over their shoulders instead of luggage. “We could have avoided all this… clutter.”

Miyoko shot him an appraising look from over Mai’s head. “Aiichirou, be excited! Darling, nothing is more luxurious than Titanic. One we’re on our part of the ship, you won’t have to give a commoner a second glance. It’s all separated.” 

Nitori let out a disgruntled “Nnh,” before turning to glance of the window. The breaks were pulled and they slowed to a stop. He felt the automobile creak as the driver disembarked, and began to chat with a man dressed in sailor clothes. 

Miyoko and Aiichirou got out while Mai fixed her earrings in a compact mirror. She’s so vain, Ai thought to himself, sending her a sideways glance before stepping out. 

He felt small against the crowd’s rush of energy. He heard his mother instructing the bellhops who began unloading the luggage. Mai finally stepped out of the car, and pursed her lips at all the people, the fishy scent of the ocean, and the sight of dirty plumes of smoke rising from the smoke stacks. Aiichirou could match her apparent disgust. Finally he could agree with her.

Miyoko rushed off to the car parked adjacent to theirs, leaving Ai alone with his stoic fiancé. He didn’t meet her gaze as she turned to look at him, her face softening for once. Guilt over took him every time she looked at him like this. She looked at him… expectantly, like she was waiting for him to hold out an arm to her, or that he would lean down and whisper to her how beautiful she looked today. Ai felt that she’d be looking at him this way forever. 

He felt a sharp shoulder slam into his. He opened his mouth to tell the offending man off, when he met the wine-colored eyes of Nagisa Hazuki, his closest friend. Nagisa grinned at him widely, showing off all of his white teeth, and an excited blush was radiating all over his cheeks. “Aiichirou!!” He exclaimed, “This is so exciting!”

He turned to Mai and nodded one, “Ms. Kato, good morning!” He cheered. Nagisa may have been one of the only people alive that knew about the whole situation between Ai and her. Miyoko and Nagisa were the only souls who knew that Aiichirou had no interest in marrying Mai… or any woman for that matter. 

Mai, however, did not know that her fiancé spent every night on the brink of a panic attack, dreading their arrival to America, and dreading the prospect of having to marry her. He dreaded the wedding night, and the honeymoon, and all the pressure of having children that this wedding would bring upon them. And he could tell that she liked him, and liked the forced gestures of affection he would perform once every so often. But it was all for money. 

“Aiichirou, given the circumstances, this is the only thing we can do,” Miyoko had once whispered to him, brushing the choppy silver strands of hair out of the trembling 16-year-old’s face. “I know that you can’t love her… But marrying her could save us.”

 

The Kato’s were rich. Richer than the Nitoris, obviously. And the day that Aiichirou married Mai, all that money would become a part of his account. Then, all of his mother’s worries would melt away. His, thought, would apparently be permanent. 

“Aahh..” Nagisa sighed loudly, “Looks like we’re ready to board! I’ll help you unpack once I’m all settled, okay Aiichirou? You brought a lot of stuff with you!”

“It’s the paintings,” Mai scoffed, and watched as some of Ai’s luggage was carried up into the ship’s deck. “He had to buy some Posacca while we were in Spain.”

“It’s Picasso,” Aiichirou hissed, shoulders tensing. He watched as she sent him a pouty look, her pale skin crinkling between the brows as she squinted up at him. 

Nagisa could feel the mounting terseness between the engaged couple. “Let’s go aboard!” He announced, clapping Ai on the shoulder and dashing off into the crowd. 

Aiichirou watched as Nagisa weaved past pedestrians and sailors, dangerously skidding past moving cars and gnarly looking horses. “N-Nagisa! Hold on!” Aiichirou called, speeding after him. 

He darted up the loading bridge, and onto the upper decks. Mai was walking at a leisurely pace behind him with one of her servants, scowl still present. Nagisa stood close to the helm, waving madly down at the people below. Ai watched as families said goodbye, crying and hugging. 

Here, he decided, was a good time to say goodbye to his happiness.


	2. First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru make it aboard, Nagisa meets an American, and Aiichirou storms out of an afternoon tea party.

Haruka peered over his cards and onto the table, where a large pile of money, gold, and two coveted tickets laid. He swallowed the lump in his throat, dark blue eyes darting from the opposing players, and then over to Rin. Rin, who’s mouth was covered by his hand of cards, shot Haruka a reassuring, collected glance. 

They were going to win.

Haru had seen that look on occasion. From relays in frigid, Latvian rivers to jumping onto moving train cars in Germany, Haru could always count on this look. They would finally make it to America. 

“Well, gentlemen…” Rin started, “Let’s see what we’ve got here.” 

Haru sighed in mock defeat, laying down his disappointing hand of cards. Rin clucked his tongue in a disapproving fashion, bluffing. The rough-edged Scott seated next to Haruka fanned his cards out, eyes downcast. Another empty hand. The Scott’s friend, a Swedish man, slammed his own hand down arrogantly, shooting Rin an appraising look. 

Rin bit his lip, “Uh oh, Haruka… This isn’t good.” 

The Scottish man perked up a bit, raising his brows at the sound of Rin’s depressed tone. The Swedish man took a long inhale from his cigar, fingers itching to grab the tickets and the pot of money. Rin shot Haru another look, and slammed his hands down onto the table, revealing a full house of cards.

“We won’t be back to Ireland in a long time!” Rin cheered, watching as their opponents faces fell. He smiled sharply, reaching out and snatching the tickets. Haruka dodged the raining fists from the Scott, and scooped some of their money into his bag. 

“Two tickets on Titanic!” Rin shouted, drawing attention to their corner of the sleepy pub. He thrust his fist in the air, holding the yellow tickets up high.

“Titanic?” The bartender asked, “Doesn’t she leave at noon?”

Rin and Haruka both whipped around to see the clock. 11:55. 

“Go! Go!” Rin hollered at Haru, as the chaos in the pub erupted again. Their opponents had turned on one another, arguing about how much those tickets had cost. Haruka and Rin lit out of the pub, carrying the few belongings they possessed over their shoulders. 

They burst onto the dock, taking a second to locate the loading bridges. Rin let out a laugh and took off running, Haru in tow. They bobbed around the floods of people, all waving madly up at passengers above. Rin skirted around the large hoards of crying families and stage coaches, dashing up the pristine arches of metal and into the lower decks. 

“Tickets?” A weary crewmember asked, holding out a gloved hand. 

“Right here!” Rin cheered, slapping the third-class tickets down into the man’s palm. 

“And you’ve been checked for lice?” He asked, raising a brow at their shabby appearances. 

Rin glanced back at Haruka, “Of course! We’re running late because we had to wait in line for so damn long.”

The man stood back and nodded, letting Rin and Haru plow past him and into the hallways.

“Two-ten… Two-ten…” Rin murmured to himself as they strode down the crowded hallways. 

“It’s over here!” Haru called from further down the hallway. Rin followed him into their small, freshly-painted room. 

“Matsuoka Rin,” He introduced himself to their confused roommates, “Nice to meet you!”

 

Aiichirou frowned as the servants bustled around their stately suite. Mai was unwrapping some of his recently purchased art, clicking disapproving at the abstract shapes and surreal colors. 

“This isn’t art… You could have bought me something nice, instead of wasting it on these pieces of garbage…” She stated, holding up one of the smaller canvases, “This doesn’t even make any sense…”

Ai fought back the urge to rip the painting out of her hands. Instead, he forced a light, tightly-laced laugh. “Mai, art doesn’t have to make sense.” 

“It would look much better if I could actually understand it.” She shot back, passively. 

Ai stood and observed the Picassos already hanging on the wall. “This room needs a bit of color, though.” 

Mai sighed, and stood next to him. “We won’t have these in our bedroom, once we’re married. I’ll do all the decorating. You’ll have your own little studio, won’t you?”

She sneered the word “studio.” She thought that artists never amounted to anything until they were dead. Mai had already given Aiichirou an earful once he told her he was going abroad to study art. He knew the lecture all too well. 

“Of course not.” He mindlessly replied, glancing down at his impeccably shined shoes. 

Nagisa burst into the room, “Aiichirou!”

Ai turned, facing the blonde. “Yes?”

“Come with me onto the decks! You can see dolphins!” He cried, pointing out onto their patio. “It’s amazing!”

 

The sun had finally begun to set, and Aiichirou squinted as harsh sunlight flooded the tea room. Around him, people who were all to familiar to him were daintly sipping tea or smoking from elegant cigarette holders. 

Half of these people, he’d never met. It didn’t matter. They were still familiar to him.

A loud, American woman sat across the table from Ai. She was obviously new to all of this… New to the expectations that came with first-class life. She laughed loudly, wore strings upon strings of pearls, and still carried a humble sense of humor with her. Her son, a shy, bespectacled boy, seemed embarrassed by her. Ai could tell, with the way he figited around after every joke she told, or when she let out harsh barks of smokey laughter. She meant well, however. She had a kind look etched in eyes, an unbent perspective on life and the luxuries she was now surrounded in.

Aiichirou lit a cigarette, feeling Miyoko and Mai’s eyes turn to him, both drawn up in distain. He could barely inhale before his mother was beginning to scold him. 

“Aiichirou, you know how I feel about smoking…” She hissed, her warm, blue eyes icing over. Ai pulled it away from his lips, holding the smoke in for as long as his lungs would allow.

Mai reached over his lap and plucked the freshly-lit cigarette out of his right hand. “It’s terrible for your skin, Aiichirou. Once we’re married, you’ll stop smoking all together. Right?”

Ai knew that everyone at the table was watching them. He blew out the cloud of smoke, and Mai crinkled her nose. He drew his lips up tight in a pressed line, mimicking a smile. 

“Of course,” He whispered, pushing back from the table. “Excuse me.” 

Nagisa stood as Ai strode away from the table in brisk, clipped steps. Rei, the American’s son, watched from behind his eyeglasses with a crinkled brow. 

“Let him go,” Mai pointedly told Nagisa, rolling her eyes. 

Nagisa glanced down at her, and plopped back down into his seat. He glanced back once more, before turning back to the table. His father, the ship’s designer, was chatting with the American woman now, discussing Nagisa’s future plans at University. Once they were back in England, he’d start college. 

The blond took a sip from his teacup, and directed his attention towards the prim-looking American boy. He smiled brightly, leaning towards him some more.

“And what about you…” Nagisa said, “Rei, was it? Are you going to University?” 

Rei blinked, startled at being addressed by the blond. “Ah… I’ll be attending Harvard Law next fall.”

“Isn’t that grand?” His mother cut in loudly, making him jump yet again. Rei blushed harder. Nagisa smiled softly down into his teacup. 

“Quite… So, Rei. What interests you?” 

 

Rin and Haru leant up against the life boats, soaking up the afternoon’s waning sunlight. The ocean’s air was bitingly cold, but held promises of new beginnings on it’s western coast. 

As Rin had been sketching in his leather-bound book, Haru was making minimal talk with another third-class passenger. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and an angelic-like smile that light up his green eyes. He had introduced himself as Makoto, and was traveling to America from Turkey.

As Rin looked up from his pencil sketches, he glanced around the lower decks. He’d been out here for nearly an hour, making quick, rough drawings of whatever sparked inspiration. From here, he could see the multiple floors that towered over the main deck. Dining halls, ballrooms, and suites spilt out into balconies, and Rin watched as the rich passengers gazed over the poor, down into the ocean. He was about to turn back into his sketches, when his eyes caught on one of the upper decks. 

He stared for a moment, letting his eyes register. A slim, elegantly dressed boy with silvery hair glowered down at the water. He was like moonlight, with pale skin and hair. Rin swallowed the dryness in his throat away, eyes still stuck.

Makoto followed his gaze, turning his eyes up at the top deck. He let out a small chuckle, and gave Rin a playful smile. 

“Good luck,” He joked, “I don’t think we’ll run into him in our dining hall.”

Rin tore his eyes away, finally. He ran a charcoal-covered hand through his deep red hair, frowning. Haru was watching the boy, too. 

The boy’s eyes slid over to Rin’s, where they met for a moment. He looked away. And then back. Rin tried to hold his gaze.

A girl with sleek, black hair darted out onto the top deck, unattended. She was dressed in dark shades of purple, carrying herself arrogantly. She snuck up behind the silver-haired boy, a deep frown set on her face. They exchanged words back and forth. The silver-haired boy stood up straighter as they talked, his hands curling over the railing and gripping it tightly. 

In an unexpectedly impolite gesture, the boy pushed away from the railing and strode right past her, down the decks and back into the ship. Rin craned his neck, trying to watch him walk off for as long as possible. 

"Do you want to draw him?" Haru asked, vaguely, following Rin's gaze.

Rin cleared his throat and shrugged, starring back down at his sketch book. They'd never meet again, so why bother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin might seem OOC, but I'm basing it more on childhood rin. Like, before Rin became an angry shark boy. Also, this chapter was unbeta'd so sorry for errors and stufff


	3. Coming Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiichirou feels that there is only one way out. Rin begs to differ.

"I was living a life that was a constant loop of… Parties and champagne and croquette. I felt like I was one of the only people who had grown tired of it. And my engagement to Mai made me feel even more trapped… More locked into this life that I resented completely. And I was suffocating, and at that time… My sights were so narrow that I could only see one escape." Aiichirou murmured, the crew hanging on his every word.

 

* * *

 

Rin had found himself on the middle deck after dinner. The wooden bench he lay on was stiff against his back but offered an amazing view. His battered wool coat softened the bitter Atlantic bite somewhat, and he was entertaining himself by blowing puffs of cigarette smoke up into the frigid night sky. Bright stars dotted the inky blackness, and reminded Rin of the nights he spent in near the salt flats in Bolivia, where the reflective, mineral-rich ground would reflect the summer meteor showers.

 

The hum of the engines and slosh of the churning sea blended together, creating a soothing slew of white noise that seemed to hold time still. He blew out one more stream of smoke slowly, watching the translucent plume evaporate against the night. He bolted upright as the sound of clattering feet and gasping sobs shocked him out of his comatose lucidity. A young man had sprinted past his bench, and continued to run towards the very back of the ship. 

  
~~~

  
Aiichirou gasped as he stumbled over his fast-moving feet. He stumbled, clinging to an iron post that jutted up from the ground. He caught his breath, feeling his hot tears cool quickly in the freezing breeze. Darkness curled at the corners of his one-track mind. The edge of the boat was mere feet away. He steadied himself and carried onwards, inhaling shakily as he felt the cold wind whip at his hair. His harsh breaths were mixed with strangled whimpers, and his mind felt blank. Now, nearing the edge, the roar of the unforgiving ocean was loud in his ears, and the grind of the propellers below was deafening. He was finally giving in, finally letting go.

Aiichirou’s numb fingers gripped the cold metal bar at the bow’s very edge, and he stared straight at the ominously infinite stretch of starkly black oblivion. His eyes couldn’t tell apart sea from sky, and his head hurt just looking out into that unsaturated darkness. He glanced over his shoulder once, thumb scraping over the smooth rail a few times.

His body felt foreign as he stepped up onto the bottom rails, hands shakily gripping the mast beside him. His arms felt weak, and he struggled to stay upright as he stepped over the rail entirely, and let his back face the wide void that lay behind him. He forced himself to turn around, and gasped quietly as he turned around completely. Now he faced his fate head on. He just didn’t know when to let go of the rail.

 

Was he supposed to have any enlightened thoughts before he pushed off of the bow and down into the icy waters? Was he supposed to feel at peace in the moments before he ended his own life? Or would his suicide remain unspecial, unnotable, just like the entirety of his short life? When was the right time to let go?

 

He extended his arms, still gripping the cold metal railing, but leaning further over the edge. He was starting to feel less and less self aware, and began to let his mind dissolve into the numbness that was consuming his being. He no longer felt human, no longer felt alive. He was already dead inside, so now was the time… _One… Two…_

 

"Don’t do it!"

 

Aiichirou hauled his body back against the rails, whipping around. His heart hammered, and he could feel it vibrating inside his chest. How long had it been beating like that? He sobered up somewhat, and his mind cleared. A boy who looked only a few years older than he did stood a few meters back, eyes wide and right arm outstretch towards him, fingers twitching nervously, left hand holding a cigarette up by his face. “Here! Take my hand.. I’ll pull you back over!”

 

"S-stay back!" Aiichirou yelled, over the howl of the wind. The boy only inched closer. "I’ll… I’ll do it! I’ll jump!"

The boy nervously took a drag from the burning cigarette, quickly exhaling. He kept his eyes glued on Ai, and he shuffled closer stiff, hastily tossing the burning tobacco roll over the edge. Aiichirou trembled as he watched the cigarette sail over the edge and down into the ocean, gone forever.

 

Rin’s eyes nervously darted over the scene, and his clenched his jaw. It was the boy from earlier, that beautiful, lithe boy who’d sparked so much inspiration in Rin that he’d forgotten what the rest of the world looked like. The grey-haired rich boy who resembled freshly fallen snow, or a vibrant moon beam was hanging off of the edge of Titanic, prepared to jump down into that vicious water. “No… No you won’t.”

 

Aiichirou’s eyes snapped back over to Rin. “ ** _What_**?” He hissed, “You- you don’t know what you’re talking about! You don’t know me, so don’t try and tell me what I will and will not do! Stop bothering me… You’re distracting me!” Ai leaned forwards glancing back at the horizon. _He had been so close. So close._

 

Rin licked over his jagged teeth, frowning. “I can’t do that… See, I’m involved now. I can’t just let you jump now. You jump, and I’m gonna have to go in after you.” He tugged off his worn coat, throwing it off his shoulders and tossing it onto the floorboards.

 

Aiichirou squeaked, “You… You can’t be serious. You’d die before you could resurface, I’m sure.”

 

Rin swung his suspenders off of his shoulders and rolled his head from side to side, loosening his neck. “I’m a great swimmer,” He leaned his elbows against the railing and sighed. “It would hurt like hell, obviously. But if I were you, I’d be more scared of how cold that water is.”

Aiichirou let his eyes wander back to Rin’s, and he seemed to finally realize who it was. _It’s that poor guy from earlier today…_

 

He cleared his throat a bit, and wet his lips with his tongue. “H-how cold?”

Rin shrugged, drumming his fingers against the metal. “Pretty fucking freezing… You uh… Ever been to Russia?”

 

Aiichirou knit his eyebrows. “What?” He asked, sharply.

 

"They have some of the coldest winters in the world there…" Rin stated. "One day me and my friend Haru were trying to take some bobsleds over a frozen river… We must’ve had too much faith in how sturdy it was, and I ran over some thin ice. Fell in before I could even think about what was happening… And let me tell you. Water that cold… It has its own special kind of pain. It’s like teeth sinking into your skin from every angel, freshly sharpened swords driving into your sides, and your ribs tightening over your lungs until you can’t even breathe. Once you’re under, you’re pretty much done for. You can’t think about anything… Except maybe about how much pain you’re in."

 

Rin watched as Aiichirou’s pretty blue eyes widened, and he let out a defeated sigh. “So it’s kinda shitty that I’ve gotta go through it again once I jump in after you… But, what other choice do I have? Can’t let you go in alone…”

 

Ai swallowed the lump in his throat, tearing his gaze from Rin’s and back to the open precipice that glared back emptily. He couldn’t speak, and his mind was running at lightening speeds, a sharp contrast to the way he’s been thinking mere moments ago.

 

"So I’m sorta hoping that maybe you’ll consider coming back over here… We’d both be better off that way," Rin said, voice trustworthy and stable, his words enunciating smoothly against the high winds.

 

"That’s preposterous! You’re insane!" Aiichirou retorted, chin trembling.

Rin snorted, “Everyone always says that… But who’s the once hanging off the ass of a ship?”

 

Aiichirou didn’t reply. He let his eyes fall shut for a moment, and he shuddered against the cold. He felt the man come up behind him.

"Come on, give me your hand." Rin said, his hand cautiously reaching out and brushing Ai’s elbow. "You don’t wanna do this. Just take my hand."

 

Rin’s eyes widened as he felt a soft hand softly clamp down on his. Aiichirou was surprised too. Rin’s grip became firm, and with great vigilance, Ai stepped over his own foot and turned towards his savior.

He met the man face on, and now took the time to observe his appearance. Even with Aiichirou standing a few inches above the decks where the man stood, he was taller. He had deep red hair and eyes to match, jaw line sharp and strong. His shoulders her wide looking, his clothes shabby and well worn. Aiichirou had never seen anything more gorgeous.

 

Rin felt his cheeks heat up as he came face to face with the boy. Rin swallowed sharply as he took in the gentle face, watery blue eyes, and tear stained cheeks. The boy was obviously a few years younger than him, but seemed to be an old soul. His grey hair had tints if lilac and periwinkle, and Rin noticed an adorable little beauty mark under his right eye. He was entranced completely for a moment.

 

Rin finally came to his senses, and grinned, flashing a row of sharp teeth. “See? Easy.”

 

Aiichirou let out a small, uneven laugh.

 

"I’m Rin Matsuoka." The redhead stated, nodding once,

 

"Aiichirou Nitori." Ai replied, voice broken.

 

Rin smirked, “Fancy name.” He said, and Ai let out a wavering chuckle. “Ready to come back over?”

 

Ai sucked in his breath and nodded. Now, his biggest fear was falling.

 

With heavy limbs, he lifted on foot into the first rail. His eyes were glued on Rin’s, and he felt his heart flutter with newly awoken liveliness. And then his one foot snagged on the other’s loose shoe lace.

 

Ai went down faster than Rin could blink, and he gave out a bloodcurdling scream as he dropped over the bow like a lead weight. His shoulder protester as he was jerked to a stop, right hand still locked in Rin’s.

 

Rin mustered up his capable arm strength in holding Aiichirou steady, still shell-shocked from the boy’s sudden slip. His face strained as Aiichirou dangled, still screaming out.

 

"I got you!" Rin shouted, "Don’t you dare let go! Don’t let go!"

 

Ai nodded, dangling helplessly. Rin grunted and reached for his other hand, leaning so far over the rail that the rounded bar pressed up against his stomach.

 

Even though he looked small, Aiichirou weighed a good amount. Rin could feel beads upon beads if sweat rushing down his neck and back as he continued to try and hoist Nitori over the railing. Ai’s eyes were round and pleading, never leaving Rin’s gaze.

 

"Pull yourself up! Come on!" Rin said, yanking at his arm and raising him up slightly.

 

Finally, Ai’s body began to cooperate. His left hand scrambled for the rail, and he held onto the top railing, knuckles whitening in the strain of his own body weight. Rin’s left hand grabbed Ai’s vacant wrist, and began to lift him further over the railing.

  
Ai felt strong hands wrap around his waist and drag him up and over the railing. He heard Rin’s voice in his ear, whispering a breathy “I’ve got you,” before hauling him over all together and plopping him down against the cold wooden deck with much more force than he had intended.

Rin leaned over Aiichirou, trying to see his face. Ai lay on his back, hands strewn back by his head, chest heaving and arms limp. Rin snapped his eyes up as he heard the sound of running feet stamping over the floor.

 

Three crewmembers, obviously alerted by the sound of Aiichirou’s screaming, stood at the far end of the deck. They stood and took in the scene before them. Rin, rough-edged and dishevled, loomed over a tiny and battered looking Aiichirou. Then, Rin was in handcuffs.

 

"The poor don’t know they’re goddamn place on this boat," one of the men sneered, "trying to rob a first-class passenger… What’s it gonna take to make you learn where you stand?"

 

The master of arms held Rin back as Aiichirou was sat down on one of the benches. His mother and Mai soon arrived, Nagisa in tow with that American boy. Nagisa and Mai huddled over Ai, prodding him for answers, while Miyoko and Rei kept a distainful eye on Rin.

 

"Just throw him in the holding cells," Miyoko said dismissively. "We’re just lucky that Aiichirou isn’t hurt."

 

"Mother!" Aiichirou exclaimed, finally finding his voice, "It’s all a miss understanding!"

 

Everyone turned to stare at Ai, who pulled his jacket tighter around his body. His eyes darted towards Rin’s. “It’s really stupid, really. I was trying to see the ah… The…”

 

"Propellers?" Nagisa prompted.

 

Ai’s eyes snapped open, “Yes! The propellers! The railing was wet from the ocean, and I slipped. Mr. Matsuoka here was quick enough to yank me back just in time!”

Rin’s brows scrunched up in confusion, and Aiichirou shot him another pleading glance. He nodded dumbly, and everyone turned to stare at him now.

 

The master of arms folded his arms over his chest, “Was this what happened?” He asked, sounding incredulous.

 

Rin nodded again, “Yeah. Yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

 

Nagisa smiled, “That means he saved Aiichirou’s life! He’s a hero!” He cheered, rising to his feet and striding over to where Rin was now being uncuffed.

 

"Is a reward in order then?" Rei asked Miyoko quietly.

 

Miyoko turned her cool gaze on Rin, stenciled eyebrows raised in disapproval. “Twenty dollars sounds adequate.”

 

"Twenty?" Mai asked, "Is that how much Aiichirou’s life is worth?"

 

Miyoko’s mouth settled into a tight line. Nagisa stood directly in front of Rin now. The blond bounced up into his toes.

 

"I have an idea!" He announced. "How would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow evening? I’m sure everyone would love to hear about how you saved Aiichirou from a tragic death!"

 

Rin met Aiichirou’s eyes once more, and Ai gave him an encouraging smile. He glanced back towards the bubbly blond kid in front of him and nodded once. “Sure,” He replied, and Aiichirou’s smiled widened.

* * *

 

“That…” Ai stated, wrinkled hands clasping together, eyes turning to gaze out the windows as they descended into the ocean further, “Was the first time I can recall feeling… More alive than I’d ever been.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeeeeeeaaahhhh okay okay okay okay!!!!!!!! Rin is a beautiful tsundere okay we'll see more tsundere rin soon i promise okay  
> thanks for all the kudos! and feel free to comment because I love getting feedback!


	4. Late Nights and Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka gets in late that night, Nagisa and Rei try and fight off boredom, and Aiichirou has found himself a new favorite artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arrrggghhh this took forever to update i'm so sorry! i was struggling on the chapter for some reason? idk... unbeta'd, so please excuse errors. and the plot will pick up in the later chapters, I promise! also, kudos + comments would be lovely!!

Rin woke slowly, allowing the pink sunshine to open his eyes little by little. Ever the early riser, he could hear the loud snores of their roommates, accompanied by Haru’s inconsistent muttering. Rin chuckled. Haruka had always been one to sleep talk. Rin liked to think that Haru did all of his talking in his head, but words escaped his mind as he slept.

 

As he lay in his small, bottom bunk, he took time to observe the way the white paint that had been layered over the wrought iron bars of his bed was starting to bubble and chip from the air.  His sheets were surprisingly soft, and smelled like springtime in the Alps. All of his belongings were stuffed in a small bag, under the beds. That was really all there was to this room. It was stark and crisp, barren and unlived in. Yet, Rin had never felt more thankful.

 

He heard the springs of the bed above him creak, and Haruka hopped down onto the floor. He rummaged around for his bag a bit, which Rin assumed he had put under his pillow. He held an extra shirt in his hand, and made his way towards the door, obviously on his way to bathe in the third-class facilities.

 

“Hey,” Rin said,  “Why’d you come back so late?”

 

Haru had one hand on the doorknob, and he turned his head to glance back at Rin. “Makoto and I found a swimming pool.” He said, yawning a bit at the end of his sentence.

 

Rin sat up more, supporting his weight with his elbows. “Isn’t the pool only for the first class passengers?”

 

Haru shrugged wordlessly, “No one was using it.” He deadpanned before opening the door and striding out into the quiet corridors.

 

Rin chuckled and stood, dragging a hand through his tangled, red hair. He pulled his bag out from under the bed, and slipped his button-up shirt on over the white tank he’d worn to bed.

 

He dressed quickly, eager to get out of the stuffy bedroom. Just as he was slipping his suspenders over his shoulders, a sharp knock at the door snapped him out of his early-morning haze.

 

He glanced at the still-sleeping men in the bunks beside his, and strode over to the door. He opened it, and was met by a crewmember; dressed impeccably in a stiff, button up jacket. He stood at attention, as if in a police lineup. Rin pulled himself up to his full height, wondering if the man was here for Haru. He had trespassed in first-class territory.

 

“Yes?” Rin asked, eyebrow cocked.

 

“A message from Mr. Aiichirou Nitori,” The man began, voice clipped. He held out a piece of paper, obviously reading Aiichirou’s handwriting.

 

Rin’s eyes widened, and he bit back a grin. He’d forgotten all about his dinner invitation.

 

“If you would be so kind, please meet me on the B Deck at nine am.” The crewmember read, and folded the note back up. He handed the small square of paper over to Rin, who accepted it with trembling hands.

 

Rin nodded, and the man walked off. He slouched against the door, opening the note carefully. Aiichirou’s curled, precise cursive had been penned in deep, indigo ink. Rin read it and reread it, smiling to himself.

 

He glanced down the hall to read the clock at had been propped onto the wall. It was a little after eight. He grabbed his boots and tied up the hardened twine laces. Before he left, he grabbed his leather sketchbook, and slipped a small piece of charcoal into his pocket. As he made his way down the hall he passed by Haruka, who’s hair was dripping wet still.

 

“I’m going up,” Rin said, making his way to the elevators. Haruka nodded, and made his way back to the room.

 

He got to the elevator just in time, feeling his stomach flutter a bit more as they ascended. He gripped his sketchbook, drumming his fingers against it. He was spit out onto the B Deck’s luxurious glory, observing the emptiness of it. Only a few well-dressed aristocratic types wandered around, probably making their way to the tearoom for coffee.

 

Rin pushed through the doors and outside. The sun was still waking up too, hovering just about the ocean, like it didn’t want to part. The clouds had been stained pink and orange in the morning light, and Rin took it in with a deep breath. He settled into one of the deck chairs, and began to sketch.

 

 

Aiichirou had woken up with one thought in his mind. He had to see Rin again. The name, Rin Matsuoka had haunted his sleep, playing over and over again in his head like a mantra. The feel of his hands, closing over his waist, made his skin tingle and his heart stutter on its rhythm.

 

Just after he’d awoke, he’d made his way over to his desk, and carefully penned a note to him. He sent it off with a butler, and began to dress.

 

He glanced in the mirror, and slowly began to tame his mussed hair back into place. In the mirror, he could see the sun’s morning rays trying to peer into his room from behind the heavily drawn velvet drapes. Ai walked the stretch over to them, and yanked the curtains apart, smiling as the bright morning light spilt into the dark suite. He stood in the sun for a moment, lavishing in the way it warmed his skin and made colors dance behind his closed eyelids. He hadn’t done anything remotely close to this in years. And it felt even better now.

 

Ai dressed carefully. He pulled on a starched white shirt, buttoning it up all the way and smoothing down the collar. Next, he tied a silken necktie in place. It was a pretty turquoise color, and he admired it more a moment longer than usual. A black vest, black jacket, and black pants were added, and he pulled on his newly shined shoes. In the mirror, he ruthlessly inspected himself.

 

And then he realized how he might be late to the date he’d planned.

 

“It’s not a date,” Ai chided himself, and slipped down into the stateroom’s main quarters. Breakfast was already being set out. Aiichirou kept a stern eye on the clock as he picked at a hard-boiled egg.

 

At eight fifty, he left the room after instructing his servants to let his mother know that he was going for a walk.

 

His breath stuck in his throat as he saw Rin, reclined on a chair, serious expression on his face as he sketched away in his book. He inched closer, trying to keep his heart rate in check.

 

“Ah… Rin?” Ai started, watching as Rin’s eyes rose to meet his.

 

* * *

 

“Are you bored?” Nagisa asked, swirling the crimson tea around in it’s porcelain cup. Both of his elbows were resting roguishly on the low tea table, hair left unstyled and wavy around his face.

 

Usually, this kind of uncouth display of manners would make Rei click his tongue is resentment. So, why couldn’t he look away? This blond kid had been badgering him since yesterday morning. He was foolish and inappropriate. And Rei hated himself for admiring Nagisa so, so much.

 

Rei sat up taller, fingers pushing up his eyeglasses farther up his nose. He watched as Nagisa attacked a piece of iced cake without a fork or knife. Rei sighed and shook his head, trying to fight down a smile.

 

“I suppose.” He finally replied, “I expected the ship to have more attractions aboard.”

 

“Nn,” Nagisa agreed, mouth full.

 

“All the activities aren’t anything different than what I could be doing at home,” Rei continued to complain. He drummed his fingers one by one against the white tablecloth.

 

Nagisa wiped at corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. “Why don’t we go explore?” He asked, eyes bright and wide.

 

Rei raised a skeptical eyebrow, “Explore?”

 

Nagisa nodded, both hands splayed flat against the tabletop. “It’s a huge ship! There’s gotta be something for us to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So you lived in Romania for three years?” Ai asked, amazed.

 

Rin nodded, “Yeah, and then we moved to Rome.”

 

“How long did you stay there?” Aiichirou questioned, eyes wide. “I love Rome.”

 

“You probably wouldn’t have loved the Rome I stayed in…” Rin chuckled dryly, “We stayed there for about a week, really. I thought it would’ve been more ambitious there.”

 

“It’s Rome,” Ai laughed, “The greatest ambition there is living comfortably,”

 

“It was fuckin’ gross in the places me and Haruka stayed,” Rin replied, clicking his tongue.

 

Ai blanched at Rin’s vulgar word choice, and laughed nervously.

 

“What did you call me up here for anyways?” Rin asked, staring out at the horizon so he could avoid Aiichirou’s piercing blue eyes.

 

“Ah,” Ai started, “I never got to thank you last night. For pulling me back, I mean.”

 

“Thought you were treating me to dinner,” Rin lamented, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

Ai flushed, “That was Nagisa’s idea. I just wanted to thank you… personally. You’re a great person, Rin. You… you _see_ people.”

 

Rin laughed, finally meeting Ai’s gaze. “I guess you could say that.”

 

“And…?”Aiichirou tilted his chin up and smiled, “What do you see now?”

 

Rin swallowed thickly, feeling a blush tickle over his cheeks. Mindlessly, he blurted out the least-provocative thing that came to his mind. “You wouldn’t have jumped.”

 

Ai flinched, “What makes you so sure?”

 

Rin shrugged, “You looked to scared.”

 

Aiichirou strayed over to the side of the deck and leant his arms up against the rail. “Of course I was scared. But it just seemed like all the weight of the world was piling up on top of me. And the speed at which my life was traveling… Far too fast for me to do anything and try to stop it.” He turned his head towards Rin. “I’m engaged.”

 

Rin froze up a bit. “Oh…” He muttered, coming up to stand besides Aiichirou. “What’s she like?”

 

He heard the boy heave a loud sigh.

 

“Uch, she’s dull, vain, stiff, dreary, humorless, and even more of a prude than _I am_ ,” Aiichirou rattled off, like he’d repeated this list in his head countless times. Which he had, of course.

 

Rin made the connection in his head between Ai’s fiancé and the girl from the other day, dressed all in purple. He shook his head, “Shit… She sounds terrible.”

 

“Oh believe me,” Ai sniffed, “She is…”

 

His voice trailed off, and Rin turned to glance at him with a confused expression. “What?”

 

Ai hung his head, “I just don’t have the heart to hate her. I can’t.”

 

“When’s the wedding?” Rin asked, genuinely curious.

 

“A month,” Aiichirou murmured, voice heavy.

 

Rin licked along his teeth, “And what are you gonna on the honeymoon night?”

 

Ai’s head whipped up to look at him, his eyes wide and filled with shock. “ _What_?”

 

Rin ran a hand through his flyaway burgundy hair. “Probably difficult to get hard for someone who you can’t stand,” He smirked.

 

Aiichirou shook his head and pushed away from the railing. “You can’t possibly be asking me that. You are rude… and uncouth… and you’re not asking me this!”

 

“I am,” Rin responded, following him out into the middle of the deck.

Nitori scoffed, dodging Rin’s question. “Hah… Well, Mr. Matsuoka. _This_ has been a lovely chat,”

 

Rin rolled his eyes, “Yes it has.”

 

“I’ll be on my way now.” He briskly shook Rin’s hand, trying to ignore the warm sparks that he felt as Rin’s large hand clasped his. “Good day, Rin.”

 

“Good day!” Rin called after him, sarcastically.” Ai took off down the deck, but stopped in his tracks.

 

“Wait!” Aiichirou said, “I’m not leaving. This is _my_ deck. You leave.”

 

Rin laughed loudly, drawing the attention of a few passerby. “Who’s the rude one now?”

 

Ai strode back over to him, hands bunched tightly in fists. “You are _such_ a child.”

 

Rin smirked again, lavishing in the cute expression Aiichirou wore when he was angry. He felt the sketchbook he’d been holding for the past hour disappears from his grip.

 

“What is this?” Nitori asked, flipping through it with annoyed wrist-flicks. He slowed down his movements, and began to browse through Rin’s sketches. He looked up with bright, shiny eyes. “You’re… an artist?”

 

Rin nodded, “Yeah,”

 

A smile spread across Aiichirou’s face, “I’m an artist! Or… Well, I like to draw… And I’m going to art school in America… But you’re work is so much more exquisite.”

 

He took a seat in one of the deck chairs, eyes never leaving the book. Rin joined him. “That’s not what they thought in Paris,” He murmured, frowning.

 

“Paris?” Aiichirou asked, finally tearing his eyes away. “You do get around.” He offered Rin a cheeky smile, with one brow raised.

 

Ai’s cocky look vanished into an embarrassed one as he flicked through a few more pages. Sketches of naked men and women met his gaze, and he coughed awkwardly.

 

Rin fought down the urge to rip the book out of Ai’s grasp. _This is mortifying…_

 

“And uh… these were drawn from life?” Ai stammered, scrutinizing a sketch of a shirtless guy for a few seconds longer than Rin would have liked.

 

Rin had never, ever felt so self-conscious about his art before.

“Er… I guess you could say that.” Rin mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

 

Ai snapped the book shut and met Rin’s eyes with a determined look. “Rin, could you teach me how to draw like this?”

 

“Depends…” Rin mused, carefully taking the book away from Ai. “Will you travel with me once we get off the boat?”


End file.
